


They Say She Takes Like Honey

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has always had a thing for libraries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say She Takes Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of porn written for Danvers, who suggested the title.

"Kate," Teyla whispered. Kate had her wrist in a firm grip and was pulling her in between rows of shelves lines with books.

Tugging Teyla up against her, Kate slid her arms around Teyla's waist.

"I thought libraries were sacred among your people?" Teyla asked softly.

"Sort of, for some of us." Kate kissed the side of her neck, just below Teyla's ear, then whispered, "I spent a great deal of time in libraries when I was a student. Sometimes my mind would wander, and I would imagine doing all kinds of things in amongst the stacks."

"Stacks?" Teyla asked, leaning into her.

"The shelves. Stacks are what librarians call them."

"Oh,"Teyla said, her answer having more to do with the way Kate was teasing Teyla's neck with her mouth than with Kate's words. "What did you imagine doing?" Her question was slightly breathless.

"This."Kate cupped Teyla's breast in her hand and squeezed it lightly before running her fingers over the nipple, using her nails to tease.

Teyla turned her face, seeking Kate's lips. It was a deeper, hungrier kiss than she'd been expecting, but the tease of Kate's fingers and the passion in her kiss was arousing Teyla, making her push against Kate's thigh.

Kate pinched her nipple lightly, and even through layers of clothes Teyla felt her body respond, her sudden arousal deepening even more. She slid her hands under Kate's shirt, cupping both of her breasts, pressing her hips into Kate and holding her against the wall."What else did you imagine?"

Everyone else was near the entrance talking with the chancellor and the people who ran this place. The chances of anyone seeing them were small, but still there. Pushing Kate's shirt up, she mouthed one of Kate's nipples through the thin material of her bra, making Kate groan softly.

"What else?" she asked again, teeth grazing the spot just below Kate'sear.

"I imagined a beautiful woman; I imagined doing her up against the wall, sliding my hand into her pants, getting her off with my fingers."

The sound of Kate's voice, vulnerable, aroused, made her want to hear more."Did she touch you? Did she fuck you?" It was not a word Teyla had been accustomed to using. Then she'd discovered how saying it at just the right moment turned Kate on.

"Sometimes."

"That's what I'm going to do," Teyla whispered, undoing Kate's pants with one hand.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Teyla's neck, Kate pulled her into a kiss. It was wild, a little frantic, and they were still kissing when Teyla slid her hand into Kate's pants. She was so wet Teyla could feel it even before she slid her finger between Kate's cunt lips.

Kate made a soft sound when Teyla found her clit.

"What else did you imagine?" Teyla asked, her fingers sliding around Kate's clit in a slow, steady circle, enjoying the feel of Kate's slick folds.

"A skirt. I imagined her wearing a skirt and dropping to my knees and licking her out." Kate's words were growing more urgent.

"Did she taste good?"

"Not as good as you."

"Is that what you would do for me? Would you drop to your knees and taste me? Make me come?" Teyla sped up the movements of her fingers, pushing Kate toward the edge. She loved being able to push Kate into pleasure, loved that Kate let her.

"Yes. I'd lick you and suck you, cover my face with your juices."

Teyla sucked in a ragged breath. One of these days Kate was going to make Teyla come just by talking. She pressed against Kate, rubbing herself on Kate's thigh as she moved her fingers faster.

Kate had one hand on Teyla's breast, and she was rubbing Teyla's nipple, sometimes pausing to squeeze. Teyla nuzzled her neck, smelling Kate, smelling her arousal.

When Kate started to tremble, Teyla pushed three fingers into her, pressing her palm against Kate's clit as she fucked her through her orgasm. Kate clutched at her shoulders and Teyla moved her hips without thought, pushing herself into an orgasm.

Slumping against her, Kate whispered, "Okay, I'm sharing my fantasies more often."

Chuckling,Teyla kissed her gently. Then she slid her fingers free and brought them to her lips, sucking them clean. "When we get back, I think I'll cover my face with your juices," she said softly.

Kate groaned.

Silencing her with a kiss, Teyla refastened her pants, then took a step back and straightened her shirt.

"Presentable?" Kate asked with a smile, tugging her own shirt into place.

Teyla nodded. "We should rejoin the others."

Colonel Sheppard frowned at her when they slipped up behind the group surrounding the chancellor. Teyla simply gave him a serene look, ignoring Kate's hand when it brushed her ass.


End file.
